Mitch Bilsky
Mitch Bilsky is a bully at Swellview Junior High; he has been seen bullying Oliver Pook and Henry Hart. He also framed Jasper Dunlop and almost got away with shoplifting until Captain Man and Henry got him to talk. He is portrayed by Andrew Caldwell. Description Mitch is a heavy, big teenager who enjoys picking on students smaller than him. He originally had short, blond hair until growing it longer in The Time Jerker, then reverting back to short hair again in Mouth Candy (he also appears notably thinner in this episode). Mitch has a problem with his anger, thus it was mentioned by Henry Hart he had to go to JAM session (Junior Anger Management). History Mitch Bilsky was first mentioned by Henry Hart in Invisible Brad. He makes his first physical appearance in Super Volcano as Swellview Junior High's school bully. In that episode, he is seen taking chocolate bars away from Oliver. In My Phony Valentine, he was Bianca's date to the dance at Club Soda. He was attacked by Henry's "date" Tiffany. In The Time Jerker, he makes fun of Henry after seeing Piper's video of him getting scared of the hand coming out of the cake. In an alternate timeline, he does not see the video and he says he was going to say something mean to Henry but can't think of it. He then walks away with an empty thought. The former timeline is repeated when Henry fixes the events to help Charlotte pass her test. While the real Mitch does not appear in Opposite Universe, his opposite counterpart is introduced, and is on the side of opposite counterparts of Jasper, Sidney, and Oliver. In Mouth Candy, Mitch Bilsky goes to the store of the same name and he steals some candy there. But in order to lure any attention away from him, frames Jasper for stealing the candy boot and he is subsequently arrested by the police. He almost got caught shoplifting chocolate eyeballs until he lied saying he brought them from his home. Henry goes to find out how Mitch got away with his crime by making him confess in a secret recording. Mitch at first is noncompliant to tell him his crime, but after much persuading, tells Henry how he got away with it. However, Henry didn't get the recording, so Ray as Captain Man went into the school and threatened Mitch to get him to confess the truth again. This resulted in Mitch being sent to jail. However, since his crime was a first time offense, he was released from jail and returned in Dodging Danger. Henry's team, the Jumpin' Jaspers, eliminated the Bilsky Bouncers, the dodgeball team Mitch was on. Appearances Season 1 *Super Volcano *My Phony Valentine Season 2 *The Time Jerker (scenes are cut in re-airings) *Opposite Universe Season 3 *Mouth Candy *Dodging Danger Mentioned Only *Invisible Brad *JAM Session Gallery Trivia *He is the first character that has been mentioned before appearing on-screen. *He is somewhat similar to Flash Thompson from the Spider-Man comics. *Because of Andrew Caldwell's age and Captain Man stating that Mitch looks 26 in Mouth Candy, it's possible that Mitch got held back many times. *One of his teachers made him go to JAM class for his anger issues. Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:High School Category:Boys Category:Anti-Villain Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Non-costumed Villains